Kane's First
by Scarlet has Fantasy Issues
Summary: Kane/Glenn and Thea welcome their first son into the world and Glenn doesn't know what to do.


**A/N: Hello! I know it's been a while since I did anything with Kane/Glenn and Thea, but you guys wanted something about him and his newborn son when I posted "Sorry" a long, long time ago. Well, I never got around to that back then and it might be too late for most of you to be interested, but I finally did something. It's just a little thing, but it's something. I probably didn't do enough justice to any of my characters or Kane/Glenn, but I tried something new for myself. Give it a read, if you'd be so kind! Enjoy!**

**OOOOOOOOO**

Glenn was trying to sleep when he felt the bed shift under him and heard Thea curse under her breath. He made a small noise when she put her hand on his naked shoulder and shook him.

"Glenn, wake up," she whispered, fingers tightening on his flesh.

Glenn ignored her and tried to go back to Dreamland. This whole pregnancy business was getting tiring. Yes, he was loving the idea that he was going to be the father for the first time with the woman that he loved, but he was tired. And he needed to sleep and his wife needed to sleep too. With the way that she was swelling up and the nearing of her due date, they both needed to get what sleep they could before their son arrived.

"Glenn, don't ignore me," Thea hissed, shaking him again. "Wake up!"

Glenn rolled onto his side and reached for her, not opening his eyes. "Thea, go back to sleep. We have an early morning."

"Don't touch me unless you're going to help me," Thea told him in a low voice and that's when he heard the slight hitch of pain in it. "Because I don't want to be held. I want this baby out of me and he seems to think the same thing, Glenn Jacobs."

Glenn opened his eyes and lifted his head from his pillow. Thea was sitting up on the bed, her hand resting on her swollen stomach. She was looking at him with her blue eyes, filled with slight pain and happiness. Her purple-and-black streaked hair was tousled from sleep and a thin film of sweat coated her forehead.

"Thea, you mean…?" Glenn asked, staring up at her.

"Yep," Thea said, nodding her head. "You're going to be a daddy by the morning light." She winced and ran a hand over her stomach. "You'd better get the bag and call the ambulance because the I don't think your son is happy staying in there for much longer."

Glenn sat up quickly and threw his long legs over the side of their bed. His mind began to reel with chaotic, panicked thoughts. Where was his phone? Where was the bag that he had packed for Thea when he would take her to the hospital for the delivery of the baby? Was there anything that he could do to help her when she was in pain right now?

While he raced around the room in search of the items that he needed, he heard Thea scoop up her phone and dial up her brother, Drew, Stephen, and Kari, all on a group speaker phone call.

"Guys," she said, setting the phone down beside her bed. "I know it's really late at night and you're all probably having a good time at a club or whatever, but I have some news for you. Baby Number One is coming tonight."

"What?" Lee's voice broke over the phone. "Thea! Are you serious?"

"What are you doing calling us, lass?" Stephen demanded.

"You should be at the hospital, Thea," Drew told her. "Tell Glenn to get you to the hospital, right now, Thea."

Glenn found his phone and he quickly dialed 911, pressing the phone to his ear. He turned to look at Thea and found her gaze on him. She smiled slightly at his panicked stare.

"He's working on it," she told her friends and brother.

"I'm going to be an aunt!" Kari sang out, sounding like she was having a good time. "The best aunt! I told Mark that you were going to go into labor two weeks early and he didn't believe me! Now he has to take me out on a date wherever I want to go! And then I get to do whatever I want with his body!"

Glenn rolled his eyes and tuned out of the conversation. If that annoying blond runt was going to start getting perverted about his on-screen brother, he wasn't going to pay attention. His wife needed his attention more.

"911, what's your emergency?" the responder asked.  
"My wife is having a baby," Glenn told the woman. "Her name is Thea Jacobs and we're at…."

"I'm sending an ambulance right to you, Mr. Jacobs," the responder promised and he heard her clicking something. "Keep your wife calm and please let the paramedics in when they arrive. They should be there within a few minutes."

"Thank you," Glenn said before hanging up.

_That's not fast enough. _Glenn thought, turning to face his wife once more as she disconnected her call from her friends. _Look at her. She's clearly in pain and I can't do anything to help her! Why did I even want to put her through this in the first place?_

Because they both wanted children. Their son was an accident, but Thea had wanted to have children with Glenn, even though he was considerably older than her. She loved him and he didn't fully understand why. After everything that had happened between them, she shouldn't have loved him. But she did and he loved her all the more for it.

"Are they coming?" Thea asked, rubbing her hands over her stomach.

"Soon," Glenn promised, walking over to stand by her side.

Thea stared up at him and winced. "That one really hurt."

"Is – is there anything that I can do, Thea?" Glenn asked, feeling slightly helpless.

"Only if you can rip your son out of me without killing me in the process," Thea muttered with a small smile. "I never really thought about how much it would hurt to have the baby. The nausea and the cravings were okay. And the baby creating process was the most fun." Glenn smirked at that. "But this – this is madness. God! I don't see how women can have multiple babies at the same time!"

Glenn sank down onto his knees, but he was so tall that he was still eyelevel with his wife. He put his hands on hers and stilled them on her stomach. Thea looked at him and he softened his gaze for her.

"We don't have to do this again, if you don't want to," he told her quietly.

"And not give you the chance of having a daughter of your own?" Thea asked him. She shook her head. "I don't think that I'd mind having a little more pain for the sake of having more children. I've gone through worse, Glenn."

Glenn didn't want to remember that. He didn't want to remember how Thea's body had been broken before his eyes, before millions of eyes in unscripted attacks in the ring. It had almost taken her away from him and he wasn't about to lose her again. Even for a baby.

"We'll see," Glenn said.

"I want more babies," Thea told him firmly. "After we have our son." She smiled at him. "You'll see it after you hold him for the first time, Glenn. I promise that you will. Now give me a kiss because I'm probably not going to want to kiss you later."

Glenn leaned forward and brushed his lips against Thea's. She tasted like she had put on strawberry lip balm before going to bed and he had to force himself from losing control. Tonight was not the night to take his wife. He'd probably have to wait for the chance to be intimate with her for a good few weeks while her body recovered from all of this and then she'd still probably not let him touch her after dealing with their new son.

Thea kissed him back softly, sliding one of her hands out from under his to cup the back of his neck with it. She brushed the tip of her tongue against his lips, but Glenn didn't give her entrance. Someone had to maintain control here and he knew that he was going to have to do it, if she wasn't.

"Glenn," she whined when he pulled back.

"No," he whispered, looking at her with his dark eyes.

"Fine." She let out a small hiss and put her hands back on her stomach. "Okay. If those paramedics don't get their asses here in the next five seconds, I'm going to kick their pretty little asses to the moon and back and then drive myself to the hospital and deliver this baby on my own!"

Glenn rose back onto his feet and looked down at her. He turned when he heard the sound of sirens approaching. "That's them," he told his wife.

"Get them in here, now!" Thea ordered, her feet kicking at their blankets and the shirt that she had stolen from him riding up on her thighs.

Glenn didn't dare disobey his cranky wife and turned, heading out of their bedroom. He walked down the hall and down the steps, taking them two at a time. The giant had the door open before the paramedics could even knock on the door.

"How is she?" the first one asked, lowering his hand.

"Cranky," Glenn told the man, moving aside to let him and his partner in.

"I bet," the other one said, glancing around. "Is she upstairs?"

"Yes. Last room at the back of the hall." Glenn followed the men up the stairs. "And hurry."

Glenn followed the paramedics back into the master bedroom and they set up their stretcher next to the bed. Thea glanced over at them and swore under her breath.

"About time you boys got here," she said, sagging back against her pillow. "I thought you were taking your sweet time."

"Just hit a bit of traffic, Mrs. Jacobs," the first paramedic told her. "Nothing to worry about, ma'am. You just relax and let us take care of you and your new baby-to-be."

"Ha-ha. Yeah, right." Thea hooked her arm around his neck as he lifted her expertly onto the stretcher and strapped her onto it. "Ow!"

"This your first one?" the second paramedic asked as he pushed her out of the room.

"Yeah, a boy." She looked back at Glenn as he followed them out. "It's our first baby. Glenn, don't forget the bag and make sure that my brother gets to the hospital when we're there."

Glenn nodded and hurried after his wife. "I will."

OOOOOOOOO

Glenn had to leave Thea alone in the room to let her be changed out of her clothes and into a hospital gown and given an epidural. She had promised on the way over to the hospital that if she wasn't going to get an epidural, that she was going to kick her doctor in the face if he touched her. Glenn had smiled, knowing that she loved her doctor and wouldn't have thought about kicking him unless she really was in pain.

Now she was lying on a bed in the delivery room, her legs propped up and she was squeezing his hand while her doctor was hidden behind a blanket between her legs, urging her to push. Glenn felt like his hand was going to break under the intensity of her grip, but he wasn't about to say anything. The screams coming from her lips as she tried to deliver their son filled the small room and interns and nurses moved around the room, talking as they performed the tasks that they were given.

_How could a man ever put the woman that he loves through this? _Glenn wondered, watching his little wife sag back against the pillow that she had been given, breathing heavily when the doctor told her that she could relax for just a moment. _All of this pain for the sake of having a baby?_

"I can't – I can't do this," Thea whispered, her voice slightly hoarse as her nurse patted her forehead with a paper towel. "It hurts so much….I thought you said that the epidural was supposed to help with the pain?"

The nurse's eyes smiled at her. "Honey, the epidural does help with the pain. If you didn't have it, you'd be in more pain. Trust me, I had to go without one with my first two babies and I was in more pain than you."

"Great…" Thea shook her head. "I don't think I can do this, Dixie."

"Yes, you can." Dixie told her. "Think about what you're going to get out of this. In a few minutes, you're going to be a new mother, holding your son for the first time. Doctor?"

The doctor lifted his head out from behind the blanket and his eyes glittered from above his mask. "Thea, I'm going to need you to push again. I can see his head."

"Glenn, I don't want to do this," Thea muttered, looking at him now.

"Just do it, Thea," Glenn urged, sliding his other hand over hers. "We don't have to do this again until you're ready. If you're ever ready for to have another baby with me."

Thea sighed and looked back at the doctor as she lifted herself slightly off of her pillow. Her face screwed up in pain again as she pushed her muscles, trying to force the baby out of her body. Glenn felt his fingers get crushed in her grip, but he didn't wince, watching her instead.

"Another big push, Thea," the doctor said, hidden behind the blanket tented around her legs. "His head is coming. It's coming…It's out! Okay! We're almost done!"

"God!" Thea cursed, gripping the side of the bed with her other hand.

Glenn looked over as he heard the doctor let out a cheer and then the small cry of new lungs. Thea sagged back against the pillows, panting heavily and Dixie dabbed the paper towel against her forehead again.

"Glenn," an intern said, holding out a pair of surgical scissors. "I believe you know what to do."

Thea reluctantly let go of Glenn's hand and he flexed his finger as he crossed over to where the doctor was holding onto his squirming, crying son. He cut the umbilical cord and the doctor passed the baby over to the nurses, who went about their business taking measurements and cleaning the baby up. Glenn let the doctor finish his business up at his wife's lower end and returned to her side.

"I'm so glad that that's done," Thea admitted, looking up at him with little tears in her eyes. "I haven't been in that much pain since the attacks, Glenn. And that wasn't even down there or ended up with rewards like this…Well, I got you, but that was different."

Glenn touched his fingertips to her cheek, brushing back the sweat-dampened strands of hair that clung to it. "You'll always have me, Thea," he rumbled in his deep voice.

Thea smiled up at him and one of her tears slid down her cheek. Glenn brushed it away with the pad of his thumb.

"Glenn." Dixie said, appearing at his side with a bundle in her arms. "Do you want to hold your son?"

Glenn's heart started pounding in his chest at the thought of holding such a small thing. If he had hurt Thea in his hands, how could he even think about touching something so much smaller than her? But Dixie didn't give him the chance to say no. She carefully maneuvered the bundle into his arms and stepped back with a smile on her face.

Glenn awkwardly held his new son in his hands, staring down at the round, pink face. His son's eyes were closed, tightly squeezed against the bright lights overhead. Glenn didn't know what to do. He wanted nothing more than to place the baby in Thea's arms and step back, letting her take over the job because he had no clue how to be a father. He'd never done anything like this before. His stepdaughters hadn't needed his help when he'd walked into his life, but he remembered that Thea hadn't had experience as a mother either. She was just as new to this as he was.

His son opened his eyes slowly and looked up at him. Glenn realized that the baby had his eyes. Dark, unlike Thea's blue eyes. There was already some fuzz on the baby's head, reminding Glenn of his own. Thea had promised to help him shave it off after she had delivered the baby, but now he wasn't so sure that he was going to make her.

"How is he?" Thea asked quietly, watching him.

"Perfect," Glenn told her, smiling down at his son. He turned to look at her. "Do you want to hold him?"

Thea shook her head and rested back against her pillow. "No, no. You can keep holding him, Glenn. You're doing a great job, _Daddy._"

Glenn smiled at her words and looked back at his son. Dixie appeared at his side once more with a clipboard.

"Glenn, Thea," she said softly. "What do you want to name your son? Glenn Jacobs, Jr. perhaps?"

"No," Glenn said, shaking his head. "Declan Markus Jacobs. After her father."

"Dex," Thea whispered, closing her eyes against a wave of tears. "We're going to nickname him Dex..."

"Okay." Dixie smiled and scribbled something down. "We're going to get you cleaned up, Thea, and then we're going to move you into another room." She looked up at Glenn. "You two are going to make great parents, Glenn. You really are."

"Thanks," Glenn said softly, gently rocking his son in his arms.

Dixie nodded and walked away to join her other nurses.

Thea sniffled, earning Glenn's attention once more. He looked down at her in concern and saw her watching him with little tears running down her face.

"Thea," he said, moving closer to her.

"I'm okay," she told him, shaking her head with a small smile. "I really am. I'm just really happy, Glenn. I have you and I have Dex. Everything – everything is so perfect right now that it feels like a dream."

"Here." Glenn shifted his son out of his arms and settled him into hers.

Thea stared in wonder at her son's face. "Hi Dex…I'm your Mommy."

Dex stared back up her and wrapped his tiny fingers around one of hers when she offered it to him. Thea looked up at Glenn with a smile on her face.

"I love him," she whispered as he brushed away some of her tears. "And I love you, Glenn."

"I love you too," Glenn told her, giving her a quick kiss. "And our son."

**OOOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: Well, that's that. The idea sounded better in my head when I was plotting it out, so I don't know how happy I am with this. I would like to hear back from you about what you think about it. So please be kind enough to leave a review on this story. I haven't been hearing much back from anyone on any of my newer stories and it's kind of depressing. Maybe I'm losing my touch? Anyway, please leave something for me to read and I'll try to interact with you. Love you! -Scarlet**


End file.
